Silly Love
by SlytherinChan
Summary: Harry moves to Lima, Ohio to get away from everything. How will his life be with the Glee Club attempting to get him to join constantly. Slash. Threesome. Blaine/Harry/Kurt. Bad summary, but the story is good...hopefully.
1. Chapter 1 Has been Updated

**I would like to first thank you all for reading this and if you read my other story then I would like to thank you for that one as well. I am currently typing up the next three chapters for my other story so be watching out fot updates. I will update this one as well because even I don't know where I am going to take this story. All I have right now is a very very broad image of where it could go.**

**Warning: If you don't like slash then don't read. This is a threesome between Blaine/Harry/Kurt because I just can't leave poor Blaine with no one and I think they would look adorable together.**

* * *

Lima, Ohio was a... small town. Okay, it was more along the line of being a tiny speck compared to other cities Harry could have chosen. Why had he chosen Lima you might ask? Well, he had simply thrown a dart at a tacked up U.S.A. map. The dart had landed smack on Lima's dot. He was brought out of his thoughts when he noticed that the water has gone cold.

Shivering, he quickly shut the water off and stepped out of the shower. Grabbing a towel, he swiped it over his scarred, pale flesh. Emerald-colored hues landed on the black tattoo of a skull with a snake coiled around it. He had gotten it tattooed to his left arm so that he would never forget Voldemort's reign of terror.

Glancing up to the mirror, he saw a feminine boy with porcelain colored skin, doe-like emerald green hues that were slit like a cat's, and then straight raven locks that fell down to the middle of his back and had green and silver streaks going through it. He was only 5'1", yes he was tiny, and didn't look a day over sixteen. Though it wasn't as if his age mattered anymore, he had stopped aging five years ago when he became the Master of Death.

Casting a wandless and wordless drying charm on his hair, he pulled it back into a high pony tail and let two strips frame his face. Heading out of the bathroom, he went over to his closet. Getting changed into a tight, zip-up black leather sleeveless shirt that stopped a bit above his belly button, a lime green jacket that stopped directly even with his belly button, black leather pants that hugged his hips, and then black boots. The outfit was one of Draco's original designs. Between Draco and Luna, he didn't think that he would ever need to buy clothes again. Smiling at his image in the mirror, he looked down and almost grimaced when he saw that small parts of three jagged scars could be seen on his toned stomach. He didn't even want to know about the scars that were probably showing on his lower back.

Running down the stair, he grabbed his car keys and ran out the door of the Victorian-style mansion. Heading over to the garage, he walked inside to see his blue Camaro. The car was one of the few things that he actually enjoyed buying. Slipping in the Camaro, Harry started the engine up, and the pulled out of the garage and onto the driveway, which led to the road that would take him to William McKinley High School.

Living outside of Lima, it took Harry thirty minutes to get to school, though to Harry it only felt like seconds because he entertained his time by singing along with the radio. Parking his Camaro, he slipped out and headed towards the entrance. Just as he was about to walk in, yelling caught his attention. Sighing, he fought with his Hero complex but it soon won and he had to at least go and see what was happening. Bloody Hero Complex.

What ever Harry was thinking he would find, it was certainly not this. Three 6'2" or over guys wearing red and white lettermans picking on a handsome teen with wavy, chestnut-colored hair, breath-taking bluish grey eyes, and then style and height to match the looks. Though his attention fell back on the jocks far to quickly. _'Bullies'._ The word was thought with enough venom to make Voldemort turn tail and run. If there was one thing Harry despised more than Voldemort than it was a bully.

Plastering a smile to his lips Harry asked the jocks in a sickly sweet tone, "Would any of you three blokes kindly like to tell me what the bloody hell you three are doing?"

The jocks glanced back at Harry, but waved him off by the leader saying, "Just teaching this fag a lesson."

Harry was slightly confused now as to why they were refering to the boy as a cigerrate, dig he smoke of something? Then it dawned on him, he was in America and fag was a derogatory term for a homosexual male. This conclusion only served to piss Harry off even more. His magic was practically begging for him to teach them a lesson. To show justice. Harry couldn't help but be thankful for the choker around his neck and earcuffs on his right ear that served as magic limiters. At the moment he was only at five percent of his true power.

Stepping forward he glared up at the leader, who had a whole foot and two inches on him, with hues that were like chips of emerald ice. Cold, hard, and most of all unforgiving. "And that gives you the right to beat him up and attempt to throw him in a dumpster how?" His cold tone of voice sent shivers of fear down the jocks' spine and their senses were practically screaming for them to run.

Seeing that he had seemingly broke the idiots, Harry decided to snap them out of it. "Kindly put the boy down gentlemen and I won't be forced to do something that you will regret, but I will enjoy."

The jocks looked at each other and busted out laughing. The leader looked like he was going to start rolling on the ground as he said, "Y-you hurt us? You, a little girl, hurt us who are twice you size?"

Dave and the other neanderthals had dropped Kurt when they started their laughing fit. Kurt was currently on the ground and looking in disbelief at the pixie-like figure who had come to his rescue. This person was even smaller than Rachel and that was saying something. Kurt could almost hear a snapping sound when the other teen's patience ran out.

Harry's vocals were cold enough to freeze boiling water in mere seconds as he bit out, "Girl? When the bloody hell did I become a girl? For your information I am one hundred percent male! And as for you being twice my size, I wouldn't care if you were a giant, I can easily take down a couple of school yard bullies."

The jocks were dumbfounded, but unfortunately it didn't last when they were called _'school yard bullies'_. Dave snapped out, "Who the fuck are you calling school yard bullies you transy?" He lashed out with his fist, attempting to slam it into the side of Harry's jaw. Unfortunately for him Harry took a step back, the fist slicing through the empty space until it was suddenly halted by a small hand wrapping around his wrist. The next thing Dave felt was a jerk forward, and then his own jaw slamming into a small fist. The force of the hit snapped his jaw out of place. Not paying attention, Dave didn't even notice when Harry used his leg to trip him while he was stumbling. He felt weightless first, and then his back met the cold, unforgiving ground.

Dave was knocked unconcious for at least seven minute, and when he finally came around he found a foot on his chest holding him effortlessly to the ground as he attempted to struggle. Finally giving up on his attempts he looked up and met those unforgiving emerald eyes and then he heard those dark, yet somehow angelic, vocals of the teen who had stood up for the fag.

"**This**," Harry emphasized before continuing, "is where scum like you belong." He leaned down and hissed in Dave's ear slipping a bit of paraseltongue into his speech, "Try thisss again and I will break you child."

Dave was paralyzed by the sheer terror that he was feeling. The teen was dangerous, how could he not have felt this aura before. It wasn't until the teen walked away from him did he release the breath that he didn't even know he had been holding.

Heading away from the fallen jocks, Harry walked over to where the other teen was still sitting. Extending his hand to help the boy up, he smiled and spoke in captivating vocals, "Let's go get you cleaned up shall we?"

Kurt blushed scarlett as he took the offered hand and was pulled up by the smaller boy. "Thank you for helping me... I'm Kurt Hummel by the way."

Harry smiled as he listened to Kurt speak. The teen seemed to have a way of keeping his attentionon him. "Hadrian Black, but you can call me Harry, it's a pleasure to meet you. Now, we best get going before the bell rings."

Grabbing Kurt's hand, he pulled the boy towards the parking lot and in front of his Camaro. Popping the trunk, he lifted it up to reveal tons of clothes and shoes. Digging through them, he muttered quietly to himself as he searched, "Now I know why Luna gave me an outfit that was too big... Ah, here it is!"

He pulled out black skinny jeans, a body-fitting black sweater that would go down to Kurt's knees, a navy blue overcoat, and a pair of black boots. Handing them to Kurt, he shooed the boy to the bathroom to get changed. Pulling out some styling gel and perfume, he headed towards the school and then to the bathroom.

Now in one of the stalls, Kurt undressed himself and was about to pull the sweater on when he saw the tag. His eyes widened comically as he checked the tags on all the other pieces of clothing he had recieved. All of them were originals from Luna Lovegood's fall collection. "Oh Gaga!" He heard the bathroom door open and quickly finished changing. Walking out of the stall with his clothes folded, he expected the find Azimio, but instead Harry was standing there. "You do know that these clothes are from Luna Lovegood's fall collection right?"

Harry giggled at the boy's reaction to the clothes and quickly told him, "Of course I know silly. They are yours now, though we need to re-style your hair. It seems that it was messed up when the jocks attempted to make yo go dumpster diving."

Kurt let out a indignant squeak, which later he would never admit to making, as he ran over to the mirror and saw his hair. He was brought out of his thoughts when Harry said, "If you want it fixed then I need you to crouch down. You kind of have nine inches on me."

When Kurt complied, Harry brought out a brush from his bag and began running it throush the boy's hair. He was rather glad that the gel hadn't dried yet because it would have been hell trying to get it out without magic. Adding a bit of his own gel, he easily fixed Kurt's hair back to it's normal style. He then used a wandless charm to banish the smell of different cologns that had rubbed off on Kurt from the Jocks when they picked him up. Spraying some of the perfume, he squealed at how the other boy looked and threw his arms around Kurt when the boy got out of his crouching position.

Kurt stood shocked when he felt Harry's arms wrap around him. _'H-He's hugging me, oh gaga he's hugging me!'_ During his inner rants Harry had realized what he was doing and quickly released Kurt while jumping back with a squeak. This effectively brought Kurt back to reality to see Harry standing in front of him, looking at the ground, with a blush staining his cheeks.

As Harry began stuttering out an apology, Kurt let his bluish grey eyes examine the smaller boy. Harry reminded Kurt of a porcelain doll. Clear, snow white skin, silk-like raven colored hair, rosy lips that was positively tempting to kiss, and then the most breath-taking emerald hues he had ever seen. He had almost finished his examination when he came to Harry's stomach. There were three jagged scars sticking out from beneath Harry's shirt. Gasping, he got down on one knee and ran a finger over one of the scars.

Kurt's gasp broke Harry's long apology just in time for him to see Kurt kneel and touch one of his scars. Blushing an even deeper red, Harry couldn't think what to do. Then Kurt's voice caught his attention, "What happened?"

Kurt looked up at Harry just in time to catch those bright emeralds dull to a jade color. "I was betrayed." It was only three words, but they were filled with such emotion. Standing up, Kurt pulled Harry into a hug. He felt how the boy stiffened, almost as if he hadn't been given one in quite sometime or had never recieved one all together.

Breathing in Kurt's scent, Harry felt his muscles relax slowly. Burying his face in Kurt's chest he whispered, "Thank you." He pulled back out of the hug, got up on his tiptoes, and pecked the teen's cheek before quickly retreating.

In front of the office he could hear people arguing inside. Knocking on the door, he hear Mr. Figgins' voice call out, "Come in."

Walking inside, Harry's eyes ran over the the two teachers that were sitting in Mr. Figgins' office along with the principal. "Mr Black, I forgot that you would be arriving today."

Harry looked at the principal with a raised brow. "I see... would someone kindly tell me why I had to save one of your students from being thrown in a dumpster? That also reminds me to tell you that one of your starting football players has a dislocated jaw at the moment."

The woman dressed in a red and white workout outfit laughed outloud. "So you were the one to save Porcelain this morning. You really put Karofsky in his place with that stunt you pulled this morning. Name's Sue Sylvester, and I think I will call you..." She caught sight of the tattoo on his left arm and decided, "Viper."

Harry grinned at her choice of name and replied, "A very fitting name you came up with Coach Sylvester."

The male teacher in the office finally stood up after Sue and Harry was done speaking and extended his hand out to Harry. "I'm Will Schuester, the spanish teacher and director of the Glee Club. Thank you for saving Kurt this morning."

"Your welcome Mr. Schuester, but thanks really isn't necessary because I think Kurt saved me more then I did him." He left that hanging in the air before turning to Mr. Figgins. "Well, are you going to explain or am I going to have to switch schools to Dalton. I hear that they have an excellent scholastic program and that the Warblers are a wonderful group."

Mr. Figgins was quicker to explain to this boy why no one had saved Kurt then Will and sue had ever seen him answer. When he was done, one could feel the anger rolling off Harry in waves. It then disappeared to show a bone-chilling smile on the teen's lips that sent shiver down the principal, teacher, and coach's spine. "Can I have my schedule, I have quite a few... pranks... to plan."

As soon as Mr. Figgins held out the schedule, Harry snatched it out of his hand and spun on his heels to glide out. As he was walking he found Kurt grabbing his books out of the locker to right of his own. He was practically dancing over to the taller teen. Coming to a stop in front of his own locker he chirped, "Hello again Kurt!"

Kurt looked over his left and a smile lit of his face when he saw Harry. "Did you get your schedule yet?" Nodding his head, Harry handed the schedule to Kurt, who examined it as soon as the piece of paper was in his hand. "We have the same schedule!"

Grabbing Kurt's hand, he dragged taller boy towards their Spanish class. As they were walking, Harry noticed a couple of Jocks with red slurpies coming towards them. _'I swear if that is for what I think it is then I will-' _His inner rant was cut off when the two idiots threw the red liquid, forcing Harry to pull Kurt out of the way and a growl to rumble in his chest. Pulling Kurt behind him, he stalked off and finally made it to Spanish class just as he had calmed himself down. "Thanks again Harry."

Harry smiled as he watched the boy take his seat while Harry waited at the front for everyone to file in. Mr. Schuester then grabbed the attention of the class by clapping his hands twice before he began speaking, "We have a transfer student joining us today. Please make him feel welcome."

Harry smiled at the class before straightening his back so that he speak in a clear voice he said, "I'm Hadrian Black and I enjoy singing, reading, dancing, playing different instruments, and writing lyrics." Most of what he said caught Mr. Schuester and Kurt's attention.

"Hadrian, why don't you take the empty seat next to Kurt." Pointing to Kurt, who now had a wide smile on his face. Sitting down, Harry opened his spanish book and barely paid attention as the man spoke.

After class Kurt got Harry to stay behind so that he could talk to him. When everyone left Kurt asked Harry, "Would you like to audition for the Glee Club?"

Looking down at the ground Harry whispered, "I can't promise that I will be any good, but I will try..."

Another one of the brunette's bright smiles lit up his face as he began talking about each of the Glee members. When lunch came around, Harry wasn't with Kurt because a girl had come and dragged him off. Weaving through the small spaces the students left, Harry navigated his way easily through the crowded cafeteria.

By the time he was seated, Harry was fuming. He had already dodged three slushies, nearly got tripped five times, and couldn't find Kurt. Glancing at the slushie machine, he saw a jock about to fill up his glass. Snapping his fingers quietly, he grinned in triumph when the slushie machine exploded all over the football team and cheerleaders. The entire cafeteria was in an uproar when he heard Kurt's distinct voice.

"You truely are the hardest person to find Kurt Hummel." Harry huffed as he stepped out of the crowd.

Kurt blushed as he looked down at the table, but he was brought out of his thoughts when Mercedes cried out, "Kurt, now who is this? Have you been holding out on me lately?" Kurt blushed even brighter, but was shocked when Harry answered, "And if he was, what would you do Miss Jones?"

Kurt sputtered a few times and Mercedes looked at Harry with a curiously look. "So Kurt, when were you going to tell me you were the pitcher?" Now this even caused Harry to blush like mad along with Kurt. Really, did this girl have no shame?

When Harry finally gained his voice back he said, "We aren't in a relationship..." Kurt easily picked up on the disappointment in the british teen's voice. Why it was there, Kurt unfortunately had no idea. (AN: Poor naive Kurt...and he's even the SEME!)

The bell rang and Harry was quick to scamper out of the lunchroom. He didn't really like being in a room with so many people. The rest of the day pasted by quickly and eighth period came fairly quickly.

Walking into the auditorium, he stared at the stage at the front and since no one was around, Harry jumped up on it and stood in the middle. Staring across the empty seats, he began remembering back when he was still singing, though it was under a different name.

Noticing a piano, his smile grew gentler as he walked over to it and sat down on the bench. Lifting the lid to reveal the keys, he bit back a gasp as his fingers easily settled into position. Long, slender fingers glided over the keys as they played the opening chords before he began singing:

**I've heard there was a secret chord**

**That David played, and it pleased the Lord**

**But you don't really care for music, do you?**

**It goes like this**

**The fourth, the fifth**

**The minor fall, the major lift**

**The baffled king composing Hallelujah**

**Hallelujah, Hallelujah**

**Hallelujah, Hallelujah**

**Your faith was strong but you needed proof**

**You saw her bathing on the roof**

**Her beauty in the moonlight overthrew you**

**She tied you to a kitchen chair**

**She broke your throne, and she cut your hair**

**And from your lips she drew the Hallelujah**

**Hallelujah, Hallelujah**

**Hallelujah, Hallelujah**

**Baby I have been here before**

**I know this room, I've walked this floor**

**I used to live alone before I knew you.**

**I've seen your flag on the marble arch**

**Love is not a victory march**

**It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah**

**Hallelujah, Hallelujah**

**Hallelujah, Hallelujah**

**There was a time when you let me know**

**What's really going on below**

**But now you never show it to me, do you?**

**And remember when I moved in you**

**The holy dove was moving too**

**And every breath we drew was Hallelujah**

**Hallelujah, Hallelujah**

**Hallelujah, Hallelujah**

**Maybe there's a God above**

**But all I've ever learned from love**

**Was how to shoot at someone who outdrew you**

**It's not a cry you can hear at night**

**It's not somebody who has seen the light**

**It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah**

**Hallelujah, Hallelujah**

**Hallelujah, Hallelujah**

**You say I took the name in vain**

**I don't even know the name**

**But if I did, well, really, what's it to you?**

**There's a blaze of light in every word**

**It doesn't matter which you heard**

**The holy or the broken Hallelujah**

**Hallelujah, Hallelujah**

**Hallelujah, Hallelujah**

**I did my best, it wasn't much**

**I couldn't feel, so I tried to touch**

**I've told the truth, I didn't come to fool you**

**And even though it all went wrong**

**I'll stand before the Lord of Song**

**With nothing on my tongue but Hallelujah**

**Hallelujah, Hallelujah**

**Hallelujah, Hallelujah**

**Hallelujah, Hallelujah**

**Hallelujah, Hallelujah**

**Hallelujah, Hallelujah**

**Hallelujah, Hallelujah**

**Hallelujah, Hallelujah**

**Hallelujah, Hallelujah**

**Hallelujah**

Harry didn't notice anyone was there until he opened his eyes. Standing in the once empty auditorium was the entire Glee Club. His eyes widened and he quickly shut the lid on the piano before running past them and into the hall. Kurt looked over at Mr. Schuester before saying, "I should go and catch him."

Turning, Kurt ran out the door after the small raven-haired boy while Rachel looked at Mr. Schuester and asked, "Who was that?" The spanish teacher was broken from his stupor enough to say, "That was Hadrian Black, the tranfer student from Britain and also a new member of New Directions."

Out in the parking lot, Harry was climbing into his Camaro just as Kurt came running up. "Harry, wait! Please!" Harry stood back up and looked over at the taller boy with a jaded expression. Quietly he whispered, "No one was supposed to hear that...I shouldn't have sung. I can't stand attention, and the look that the Rachel girl was giving me made me feel like a new toy. I refuse to be anyone's toy aga-" He was cut off by Kurt leaning down and pressing his lips against his own. Harry's eyes widened in shock, but so they closed and his arms wrapped around the taller boy's neck.

Kurt didn't really know why he felt this attraction towards the smaller teen, but he just couldn't help it. The boy was just so... so... Kurt didn't even have words to describe Harry. He had only met the boy that day and yet already he was being pulled towards him. It was almost like a magnet and metal. When Harry parted his lips, Kurt slipped his tongue in and began running his tongue over the raven's. When Harry start responding back, Kurt began letting his tongue explore Harry mouth until he had practically memorized it. When they finally pulled away from each other, their breathes was coming in gasp.

"Kurt, I know we just met but..." Harry's face was bright red as he stared at the ground before finally he muttered, "Nothing. Just forget I said anything." Getting into his Camaro, he smiled gently at Kurt before starting the car and driving off.

* * *

**Holy shit, this was a lot longer then I thought it would be!**

**Review Review Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you everyone for reading the last chapter I posted and I hope this one is as good as it was. I am going to apologise ahead of time for characters maybe being out of character and such.**

**Disclaimer: I do not. I repeat DO NOT! own Harry Potter or Glee.**

**Warning: If you don't like slash then don't read. This is a threesome between Blaine/Harry/Kurt because I just can't leave poor Blaine with no one and I think they would look adorable together.**

* * *

When Harry woke up the next morning, he had the headache from hell. "Ugh, I don't even want to go to school... I'll have to face Kurt and the Glee Club and Kurt..." He attempted to fight the blush that danced over his cheeks because of the scene that played through his head. His fingers went up and touched his lips, the corner of his lips lifted up into a small grin. He had actually been kissed. He hadn't been kissed since the day before he broke up with Ginny and that was almost nine years ago. Though back then, the kiss had never felt real. Yesterday's was... magical. It felt like Kurt and him connected. His heart fluttered just thinking about the taller teen, though he had learned from experience to not act without getting to know the other party... just like between him and Ginny. Though that was really because he found out that he was gay. Pulling himself out of his thoughts he sighed and decided to start getting ready no matter how bad his headache was. It wasn't like it wouldn't last very long anyway. Probably because he didn't eat anything at all since lunch the day before.

Heading into the bathroom, he quickly to a shower and then blow dried his long, streaked raven locks. Eventually he decided that his towel wasn't enough clothing to wear. Walking over to the closet door, he opened it up to reveal a massive walk in closet. Sighing, he stepped inside and began browsing through the many different outfits that he had. In the end he chose a pair of black pants, tight black t-shirt, and then to go over the shirt was a venom green and black leather jacket. Picking up a pair of black fingerless glove, he quickly slid them over before putting on the choker and earcuffs. He instantly felt his magical energy decrease to his usual five percent. At first it had taken time to get used to the process, but eventually he had become used to it. Going back into the bathroom, he brought his hair up in a high ponytail, two longs strands of silver hair framed his feminine face. "There, now it's time for breakfast."

Heading down the stairs, Harry pulled the black dress socks on his feet and walked into the kitchen. Opening the fridge, he glanced around for a few seconds before pulling out an apple and a small carton of milk. At the door he sat down on the ground and pulled on his combat boots. Walking out to his Camaro, he slid into the driver's seat, set his milk in the cup holder, and then bit into his apple before starting it up and heading to school.

Walking into the school, he first stopped by his locker and just when he had almost gotten to his first class without incident, or being spotted, a familiar voice came to his ears. "Hadrian! I just wanted to let you know that you made it into the Glee Club." Turning, Harry was right in front of the chest that belonged to the director of the Glee Club, Will Schuester. Stepping back, Harry looked up at Will and said with a small smile, "Good morning to you too Mr. Schuester."

Will had been excited when he saw the small, tri-color haired boy that he had rushed down the hall to catch up to him. When Harry spoke, a sheepish look appeared on Will's face as he said, "Oops, maybe I should have greeted you first. Anyway practise is eighth period." Harry watched as Will walked away and heaved a sigh. Really, who knew high school could be such a hassle. Walking into the classroom, he sat down in the seat next to Kurt's empty one.

Kurt came rushing in just as the bell rang, a smile bloomed on his lips when he saw Harry sitting in the seat next to his. Hopefully he could talk to the boy about the kiss the previous afternoon. Taking a seat, Kurt tuned Mr. Schuester out and began writing a small message on a piece of paper. Folding it up, he tossed it onto Harry's desk and watched as the smaller teen unfolded the note and read it.

The note wasn't that long, but the content caused a small blush to appear on Harry's cheek. It was only five words long, and read:

_Did the kiss mean anything? - K_

Grabbing his own pencil, Harry didn't even think before he wrote:

_More than you would think. - H_

When Kurt read it, he felt his heart skip a beat a he looked over at Harry. The boy was absolutely adorable... especially when he blushed. Deciding that it would be best to ask Harry what he meant at lunch, Kurt looked up at the blackboard.

The next four periods passed by rather quickly and when lunch came around, Kurt grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him into the Glee Club's classroom. "Now Harry, what did you mean by 'More that you would think'?" A blush danced across the small boy's cheeks as he sat down in a chair and pulled his knees up to his chest. Burying his face in his knees he mumbled, "It felt right... I don't really know how to explain it."

Kurt stepped forward, put a hand on each side of Harry's face, and gently pulled it up to where those shining emerald eyes were peering into his own glasz ones. "So you wouldn't mind if we did it again?" Harry's cheeks flushed brighter and he tried to look away but found himself trapped in Kurt's gaze. "I-I want to g-get to know you f-first." He finally pulled his gaze away rom Kurt and looked down at the ground. "I-I'm not real good at relationships..."

This caused Kurt's grin to widen as he brought his lips closer to Harry's and whispered, "I'm not really the expert either. I mean, yesterday was my first kiss." Harry's eyes widened as they darted back to Kurt's to check if he was lying, but all he saw was the truth. A small smile split over Harry's lips before he leaned forward and pressed his own to Kurt's. His arms slipped away from his legs, allowing them to return to the ground, and wrapped around Kurt's neck. Nibbling on Kurt bottom lip, he finally pulled back. "Now you've been kissed two love."

Kurt was in a daze when Harry left the room. He had just been kissed... not him kissing Harry, but Harry kissing him. The rest of the day Kurt felt as if he was on cloud nine. when Mercedes had saw him, she tried to talk to him but all she managed to get out of him was 'uh-huh' or 'nuh-uh'. It was seriously un-Kurtish. Also, it was worrying since she and everyone else had no idea what had caused this.

When eighth period came around, the Glee Club was all seated in the classroom. Kurt was glancing towards the door, almost as if he was waiting for someone. Glancing over at Kurt, Mercedes attempted to make sense of Kurt's behavior and only came down to one thing. Lovestruck. it would seem that her boy Kurt had fallen in love with someone. Just when she was about to ask him, Mr. Schuester came into the choir room. "Alright let's, uh, let's gather round." Stopping at the small desk at the front of the room he picked up some papers as he continued, "Sorry I'm late guys." Sitting down on the a stool, he looked out at the group of high schoolers. "I spoke to Principal Figgins. Bad news guys, Puckerman's in juvie."

Tina shook her head and then looked over at Mr. Schuester, "I knew it was just a matter of time." Quinn than decided to ask the question that was on everyone else's mind. "What did he do?" Mr. schuester had his hands on his knees as he replied with a sigh, "He drove his mom's Volvo through the front of a convenience store, and drove off with the ATM." There was some laughter in the background when Rachel decided that she need to speak up, "I-I... When is he getting out?" Mr. Schuester took a second to think about it before replying, "Unknown."

Up on the top row Brittany spoke up, "He must be the dumbest person on this planet... and that's coming from m-" Mr. Schuester quickly intervened by raising his voice above the others, "Guys! Have some sympathy..." Finn leaned forward and lifted a quizzical eyebrow. "For a guy that put his needs before the team? We need his voice and his bad boy stage presence." Shaking his head Mr. Schuester cut in before Finn could say more. "Don't look at this as... as a crisis. It's an opportunity." Quinn rolled her eyes and cut him off, "For what? Further embarassment and humiliation?"

Getting out of his chair Mr Schuester stepped forward. "For welcoming our new members Sam Evans and Hadrian Black." Everyone looked over at the door, Kurt's dream-like state being broken when he heard Harry's name. _'Wait, Harry's still going to join Glee Club?'_ The first person to walk in was a six feet tall male with a blond Bieber-like cut and green eyes to go with it. After him a small figure that couldn't be more then 5'1" walked into the door. Long tri-colored hair was brought up in a high ponytail that ended at the middle of his back and two silver strands framed his beautiful face. Toxic emerald eyes gazed around the room and surveyed each person with an indifferent expression until they landed on Kurt. Slowly, but surely, the right corner of his lip inched up into a small smile.

Sam and Harry both shook Mr. Schuester's hand before Sam looked at the small group and introduced himself. "Hey everybody I'm Sam. Sam, I am, and I don't like green eggs and ham." The whole room fell silent before Santana looked over to Brittany and said, "He has no game." Harry rolled his eyes at the comment before stepping forward to save Sam from anymore rude comments that the latino chick could throw out. Putting his right arm ove his stomach he bowed slightly before straightening up, all of this was in one fluid movement, before he quietly spoke to the group before him, "It's a pleasure to be here with all of you. I am Hadrian Black, though I also go by Harry. I hope we can all get along together."

Finn got up out his seat with a broght smile on his face and walked over to the two new members as he spoke, "Okay, this is going to be great!" Shaking Sam's hand first and then Harry's he continued, "Your not going to regret joining." Finn than directed Sam where to sit, though when he turned back to tell Harry, he noticed that the boy wasn't there anymore. Turning sharply around, he found the missing teen placing a chair on Kurt' s left and greeting him. Shrugging his shoulders, Finn returned to his seat and Mr. Schuester once again took over.

"Alright, question for the group." On the dry-erase board in front of the curly haired man was the word 'DUETS' written in all capital letters. Turning to the class, he pointed back at the board and asked, "What's a duet?" Rachel raised her hand up high in the air, but Brittany merely spoke outloud, "A blanket." Finn looked back at Brittany and chuckled a bit, though he stopped immediately when Mr. Schuester began speaking again. "A duet is when two voices join to become one. Great duets are like a great marriage, the singers compliment each other. Push each other to be better. Now, some people-" Harry really stopped listening after that because his attention was on Kurt now. "Hello again Kurt."

Mercedes raised her eyebrow and looked over at Kurt, who had turned to Harry and replied, "Hello to you too Harry. How was your second day of school? Anything exciting happen?" A faint blush crept over Harry cheeks causing Mercedes to fight down a squeal at how adorable the small boy looked. Clearing her throat quietly so that only Kurt and Harry could hear her she whispered, "Either of you going to tell me what's going on between you two now?" She remembered Harry's reply the previous day very well. The boy had masterfully gave her a cryptic answer that left her guessing for the rest of the day.

A grin spread over Harry's lips as he reached over and threaded his fingers through the gaps in Kurt's. "Nothing really at the moment, we're just getting to know each other first." Mercedes looked at the intertwined hands and shook her head. "I just better not hear of you hurting my boy Kurt." Harry's mischevious grin was replaced by a much gentler smile as he leaned over Kurt and whispered, "You can be sure your boy is in safe hand Miss Jones." Mercedes giggled quietly and waved her hand slightly at him, "Just call me Mercedes white boy." Haarry nodded his head and replied, "'Kay Mercedes."

"and that is what duets are all about. So, this week I want you to pair up and sing a duet. And... since you guys all seemed to love our 'Defying Gravity Diva-Off', I'm making this a competition." Mike glanced over at his girlfriend, Tina, before asking Mr. Schuester enthusiastically, "What's the winner get?" A grin spread over Mr. Schuester's lips as he replied, "Dinner for two, on me, at Breadstix."

Everyone gasped and Tina finally spoke, "Yes, Breadstix!" Up on the top row Santana glanced over at Brittany before saying, "I-I have to win!" Brittany smiled as she met Santana's gaze, "I know." There was lots of talking through out the crowd before a melodic voice caught there attention, "Um... what's Breadstix?" The room fell silent and then suddenly a chorus of voices rang through out the choir room, "You don't know what Breadstix is?" Harry rolled his eyes when he noticed that Rachel's, of course, was the loudest of them all. "No, I don't. As a matter-of-fact, I only just moved here a couple of days ago from Britain." Getting to his feet, he walked down to the floor and headed out the door. Stopping at the door, he looked back over his shoulder and said just before the bell rang, "Besides, I prefer to cook for myself rather than eat greasy fast food that Americans seem to be so fond of."

Mercedes looked over at Kurt and asked him, "So, are you going to go and ask him to sing the duet with you?" A grin spread over Kurt's lips as he also got to his feet and went after Harry. Kurt found Harry at his locker, the boy was placing his books back in his locker. "So Harry, you have anyone in particular that you want to sing the duet with?" Closing his locker, Harry stepped towards Kurt and looked up at him to meet his eyes. "As a matter of fact I do, and he is standing right in front of me. Though, that's only if he wants t-" He was cut off when a red slurpee hit him straight in the face. Unlike others he didn't flinch. Instead he gritted his teeth and wiped the bit that was blocking his eyes.

Turning sharply he reached his arm up and grabbed the back of a large jock's letterman who was holding the empty cup. "Oh no, where the hell do you think you're going?" The jock, who Kurt noticed was Azimio, found himself slammed into the lockers. "What the hell man?" Releasing the jock Harry turned away from him and muttered, "Bloody git." Kurt came up beside him and pulled the smaller boy behind him to the bathroom. Inside he wet a handkerchief down and began cleaning the sticky red liquid off Harry. "Sorry about this, it's most likely because you helped me yesterday and than joined Glee Club."

Harry waved it off, quietly standing there and allowing Kurt to clean him off. "There, your all done now." Looking in the mirror, he noticed that he was now completely cleaned off. "Wow, you did a good job." Kurt chuckled, though Harry could tell it was forced, before he replied, "I've had a lot of practice." Anger flared up in Harry as he looked back over to Kurt and asked, "I take it yesterday wasn't the first time they threw you in a dumpster." Hearing the anger under Harry's words, Kurt looked down at the smaller teen before wrapping his arms around him and whispering as he leaned down and placed his head on the boy's shoulder, "Thank you Harry. No one has stood up for me before like you did yesterday."

They stayed like that for a couple of minutes before Kurt pulled away and said, "Now, I think you and I have a competition to win." Watching as Kurt walked out of the bathroom happily, Harry shook his head fondly and followed Kurt out to the parking lot. "Well Kurt, I will see you tomorrow. Hopefully by then both of us will have a small list of songs we can look through." Kurt waved goodbye to the tri-color haired teen before getting into his car and driving off. Harry went home shortly after and took out his computer so that he could search through his music and maybe find a song that would fit both Kurt's and his voice.

On Wednesday after school, Kurt decided to invite Harry over to his house. "Hey Harry, I as wondering if you wanted to go to my house... I mean, we need to work on the duet and everything." Harry noticed that Kurt was trying every excuse to get him to come and giggled. "'Kay Kurt, I'll follow you to your house. Just lead the way." Turning from Kurt he started walking away, he then stopped and called over his shoulder, "Oh, and just so you know next time. All you have to do is ask and I will come over. You don't need an excuse." Harry then jogged over to his Camaro and hopped in.

Kurt had a sheepish smile on his lips as he muttered to himself, "Seems I was caught." He then walked over and got into his own car. Pulling out of the parking lot, he kept an eye out to make sure Harry was following him. Pulling into his driveway, he parked his baby in the garage and then walked outside to find Harry waiting on his front porch. "Let's get inside and I can introduce you to my father." Harry gaze softened when Kurt's back was turned anad he couldn't help but think , _'I'm glad he still has one of his parents... especially with the crap that he deals with a school.'_

"Dad, I'm home." Kurt called out as he entered the house. "I've brought a friend along with me." Burt shift his position on the couch to where he was now sitting up right and turned towards the entrance. When he first saw Harry, he had thought that the boy had been a girl, but then he noticed that the kid's chest was flat. "Dad, I'd like to introduce you to Harry. Harry, this is my dad Kurt Hummel." The small boy slipped past Kurt and stepped forward, a small smile was on his lips as he quietly introduced himself, "It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Hummel, I'm Hadrian Black though you may call me Harry if you like."

Burt looked the boy over before asking, "Harry huh, so are my son and you dating or something?" Kurt's face lit up like a christmas tree, but Harry slipped his hand in Kurt's and said, "I guess you could call us that. Though right now we are getting to know one another first." Burt looked at Harry with a skeptical eye. "Is that so... and who are your parents Harry?" The bright smile that had been on Harry's lips disappeared and his bright emerald eyes looked jaded, almost like a war veteran's would look. "Dead. They died shortly after I turned one years old." Kurt's stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Harry's shouders and pulled Harry back against his chest.

Burt coughed a few times before saying, "I'm sorry for bringing up painful memories Harry, but who is your guardian?" Harry took a deep breath to gain control over himself. He leaned back against Kurt's chest for support before replying evenly, "They died a long time ago, I've gotten over it. As for my guardians... they died during the terrorist attacks in Britain few years back. I was emacipated the day I turned sixteen, and have been living on my own ever since." Burt choked slightly on the water that he was drinking and Kurt looked at the smaller teen with disbelief, "You live alone? Do you have a job or something?" Harry chuckled as he looked down nervously at the ground, "Actually... I am kind of living of my inheritance... The terrorism attacks killed many people and I inherited things from my cousin twice removed..."

There was silence before Kurt asked, "Oh gaga, I should have known when I saw that Camaro!" Harry blushed and buried his face in Kurt chest. Under his breath he whispered, "Don't tell anyone else please." Kurt raised his brow quizzically, "You mean don't tell anyone that you are rich?" Harry nodded his head, and then looked up at Kurt to see him chuckling. "You don't have to worry Harry. It's your secret to tell." Burt sighed and then waved the boys out of the room as he said, "You two go up to your room and hang out." Kurt released Harry from his hold and instead grabbed the boy's hand and pulled him towards the stairway that led to the basement.


End file.
